


Fifteen Years.

by Anna_banana



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OT3, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Over years, across continents, they always find a reason to come back to each other, no matter what.





	Fifteen Years.

Jeremy, Richard and James. 

Fifteen years. Fifteen whole long years it's been for them by now. Over continents, across time and many different Television shows, no matter what they always find a reason to come back to each other.

It always has to be the three of them together. They might each work as duos but something always feels missing whenever one of the three is not with them. There are three pieces to the puzzle piece. They might all fit together but when one is missing the other two eventually fall apart. There could never be only one of them that's the glue to the relationship. They all stand arms slung together, all an equal part of holding the others up. 

Top Gear finally stops in 2015. They each think they've had a good run and that stopping the show is the right thing to do. As always they all have other projects to work around but even still it's only a year later that they release The Grand Tour. 

To work well together it feels like they constantly have to be working together. Their travelling never stops no matter how hard they try to convince themselves that they're going to cut back. They all try their best not to notice their continual ageing especially with filming of the second season being set back due to injuries and illness. Jeremy is ever aware that 60 is fast approaching. He's not sure if having one partner that's under 50 makes it feel better or worse.

Sometimes the three get split up for challenges, sometimes they get hurt, or say cruel things that are a step too far than what's necessary for the camera. This part actually gets easier for them rather than more difficult. These days crappy spare beds or even the most comfy of sofas aren't worth sleeping on. It's simple now for them to fall back together.

It feels somewhat odd to have spent so many years with someone or someone's and not have an anniversary with them. James often tries to figure out a date but where do you even begin? Years of working together, each as pairs to-ing and fro-ing, even as a trio things developed slowly. Sometimes they would clash together but then avoid each other before they eventually all come back to each other. Apart from when they all started working together on Top Gear there aren't really any dates that seem to fit right.

The other thing that they each find strange sometimes is the lack of promises or of spoken vows. The ages that they all are and the years together, it's a bit unusual that there is nothing concrete said between them all about it. They all know that there doesn't need to be however. After all this time they know that they will always come back to each other, eventually. 

Each one of them has different thoughts. About retiring, doing different shows, having new adventures. They all think differently and act differently, yet even after all these years, they still all decide to prioritise each other. 

Jeremy, Richard and James, things as they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short one. Hope you enjoyed anyway :)


End file.
